Black Friday
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: "Why do you care Austin? You're just my best friend." "Has it ever occurred to you that I." "That you what." "Wanted to be more than fr-."


**A/N This was a one shot in my head. I think this is the longest one I've ever written. Hope you guys enjoy. Bye.**

**Ally's POV:**

"How much longer are we going to wait?" Trish asks. Today it's Black Friday and since everything is on sale the four of us are in line for the store to open. We have been waiting for 4 hours.

"A couple more minutes Trish." I tell her.

"Um Ally maybe I should stand in front of you" Austin mumbles and stands in front of me.

"What? Why?." I ask.

"Um you are really short and these people could crush you." Austin replies.

"Are you sure that's the only reason Austin?" Trish smirks.

"Yes. Um Dez what are you doing?" Austin asks.

"Counting the number of spots on my turtle." Dez replies.

"Ally those guys keep staring at you." Trish points to a group of 3 guys. One tall brunette with sea green eyes. A tall muscular dirty blonde with brown eyes. And a tall built black haired guy with shining blue eyes. In a few words they were attractive. The three of them suddenly approach me.

"Hi I'm Grant." The brunette says.

"I'm Paul." The dirty blonde replies

"And I'm Damon." The black hair introduces himself. I can see Trish smirking and Austin shift uncomfortably.

"I'm Ally." I introduce myself.

"A name just as beautiful as the girl." Damon compliments me.

"Are you Ally Dawson the songwriter?" Grant ask. Wow people knew me. Mostly people knew Austin.

"Yes I am." I reply proudly.

"I kinda sing too. But I'm horrible at writing songs." Damon admits.

"Don't you write songs for that guy. What was his name again?" Paul asks.

"I'm Austin." Austin buts in. Damon looks at him then shakes his hand. I can see Damon flinch at the amount of pressure. Austin is griping his hand shooting him a glare.

"So you are this beautiful girl's boyfriend." I blush at his statement and almost tell him me and Austin aren't dating but Austin cuts me off.

"Yes I am. We have to ." Austin rushes the four of us to the front. What did he just do? Damon seemed into me.

"What was that?" I ask Austin when we are a earshot away.

"Don't want to be late for the opening." He quickly replies.

**(BOLD=Ally,** Underlined=Austin)

**"He was cute. He seemed into me. And he sings" **

"You think he's cute." 

**"Yes."**

"He doesn't write his own songs."

**"But he sings." **

"Yeah cute, singing, bad songwriting guys are trouble."

**"Are you trouble?"**

"No I'm the only good one."

**"How do you know?"**

"Because-"

"Guys they are open in 10 seconds." Trish interrupts.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1." Everyone chants. The doors open and the whole crowd runs in. As we enter I see signs saying 50%,45% off. Clothes on the rack. Toys on the shelf. Focus on the main thing. Got to buy a mad tab. People scatter away leaving the four of us there.

"Everyone know what to buy?" Trish asks.

"Yes."

"Okay we have 4 hours. Meet at the toy section. Okay break." Trish screams and run towards the clothes. Dez runs to the practical jokes section. And Austin and I run towards technology. On the way there we get separated. I'm alone. Waiting in the line I tap the person in front of me to ask what time it is. But am surprised when I see Damon.

**(BOLD=Ally** , _italics=Damon_

_"Hey Ally."_

**"Hi Damon." **

**"What are you buying." **

_"A blue mad pad. You?"_

**"A red mad pad. I wanted yellow but they were out." **

_"Oh. Where's your Boyfriend."_

**"Hmm."**

_"Austin?"_

**"Oh he's around here somewhere and he is not my boyfriend."**

_"Yet."_

**"What?"**

_"You don't see it?"_

**"See what?"**

_"Ally, Austin likes you. Why do you think he gripped my hand? Or why would he say he was your boyfriend when I almost asked you out?"_

**"He was looking out for me."**

_"You see the way he looks at you. It's like he's in love with you."_

"**He isn't in love with me."** I reply.

Damon pays for his mad tab and leaves but not without saying " You never know what could happen today."

I pay for my mad tab and rush out to by more things.

—4 hours later—

I trudge my shopping cart to the toy section. 4 hours and I have bought 9 books, 3 pairs of skinny jeans, 4 summer dresses, 12 DVDs, a mad tab, and Austin's new CD. Looking around the section I don't see Trish or Dez. Probably Late.

"Move you stupid cart." A voice behind me says. I turn around and see Austin pushing a cart filled with play stations,food,dog tags, and a cute stuffed girl dolphin. A girlfriend for Dougie.

"Need some help Austin?" I ask.

"Yeah thanks Ally." We push the cart and sit down in the seats.**(it's like those carts where you put your kids. Like the ones from Target.)**

"Did you get your my mad tab?"

"Yeah but a red one I wanted yellow ."

"I have a yellow one I'll trade you."

"Thank you Austin."

"No prob Ally Gator."

"Hey you know what Damon said." I ask him. He tenses up and asks what.

"That-Awwww." I cooed at the cute stuffed toy bear. It's wearing a red sweater with the letters A&A. Austin looks at me confused so I point it out. I have to get that.

"I have to get that." I tell him and get out of the seats.

"It's so high up." I glumly add.

"Hold on Ally." Austin tells me. What? Austin grabs my waist and holds me up.

"Austin..."I reply scared.

"Don't worry I won't let you fall." Austin reassures me. I'm almost there.

"So what did Damon say?" Austin asks and unknown emotion dripping from his voice. Is it Jealousy?

"He said he was going to ask me out but you came-" I start off.

"Ask you out really." He interrupts me.

"Yes."

"He is bad news."

"Why do you care Austin. You are just my friend."

"Did it ever occur to you Ally that I"

"That you what?"

"Wanted to be more than fri-" Austin starts but as I try to come down I trip and my body turns to Austin and i fall. But Austin catches me. My back hits the shelf and I lean forward..._ Into Austin's lips. _

My body froze. Austin and I were kissing. Soon we melted into the kiss. I pulled away and was speechless.

"Austin, Ally what are you guys doing?" Dez asks us.

"Um nothing." We break apart.

"Hmmm." Trish mumbles.

"So you guys ready to pay?" Austin asks.

"Yeah."

After we pay we head home. Austin and I don't talk the whole way there. It's so awkward. The four of us head to Sonic Boom. Trish and Dez head to the practice room leaving me and Austin alone. We sit in silence and play apps on our mad tabs.

"Don't you think it's weird we haven't talked about it." Austin mumbles.

"Um." I whisper and decide to take pictures. When I open it I see it has 4 pictures and 1 video. I open the pictures. One is me smiling. Another is me hugging a stuffed animal to my chest. Another of the girl dolphin. And the last one is of me and Austin kissing. What. I open the video and see Trish and Damon smirking mouthing I told you so. Trish could've taken this and videotape the kiss. But what about the pictures before. Austin must've taken them before. Why?

"Why did you take pictures of me?" I ask straight to the point.

" I wanted to see if the camera worked." He replies. Silence again.

"This is ridiculous. It was just one kiss. Ok." I exclaim.

"Yeah we could do it again and nothing would happen. I mean its not like I have feelings for you since we met. And I didn't like Damon. That would be weird." Austin awkwardly chuckles. Huh.

"Totally weird. Wait what."

"Um oh crap. You know what screw it." Austin gives and yanks me close to him and kisses me. I kiss back. As soon as air becomes a problem. We break apart.

"Um.." I start out.

"Ally I have had feelings for you since the day I met you. I kept denying it to protect our friendship. But I can't do that anymore. I understand if you don't want to be fr-Mmmph." I cut him off with a kiss. We pull away and he smiles.

"Who talks a lot now." I chuckle. We kiss again.

"So are you my girlfriend now."

"No." I reply he looks heartbroken.

"You haven't asked me yet." I giggle.

"Ok Ally Dawson would you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?" He asks in a British tone.

"Yes I will." I giggle.

"FINALLY!" Dez and Trish shout.

"This has been the best Black Friday ever. I get a mad tab and my true love." Austin says. I peck his cheek and agree.

**_This has been the Best Black Friday Ever._**

**HAPPY BLACK FRIDAY EVERYONE. I LOVE YOU GUYS AND WATCH THE CROSSOVER AUSTIN AND ALLY HAS WITH JESSIE. Til next time -A **


End file.
